


The 38th Floor

by DoctorFatCat



Series: You saved me [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Character Contemplating Suicide, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Meeting for the first time, Mentions of family rejection, fluff kinda, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: Based off this prompt: Imagine person A is feeling suicidal because they feel that no one would even care if they died. Looking down from the place that they intend to jump from, they decide to give the world a final chance to prove someone cares by dialing a random number on their phone. If no one answers, they will jump. The number they dial just so happens to be person B’s number. How person B reacts to person A’s explanation is up to you.





	The 38th Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the prompt from calling to sending a text message  
> [Russian translation now avaliable!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5589063/14372179)

Dan sighed, looking down at the cars far down from where he was standing. The wind was strong. He was holding onto the window frame to stay in place, which was ironic since he was about to jump.

It was nearly midnight when Dan decided he’d had enough. He’d driven almost an hour into London until he found that skyscraper. No one cared about him. He didn’t know what life was. He didn’t know what being alive meant. Dan was almost always feeling empty, and when he wasn’t, he was sad. Jumping was just so tempting now. He didn’t have friends and his family kicked him out when he came out as pansexual three years ago, when he was only eighteen. For him, the world was an ugly place. He’d never met a kind person. No one had ever helped him. He couldn’t name a person that had ever even smiled to him. He had nothing to worry about.

_But he felt like it was selfish to do it without letting someone know. And he thought he would at least give the world a last chance._

He decided to type a random number and send it a message explaining what he was going to do. If he got a text back, he would think twice about jumping, if he didn’t, he’d just do it.

He typed the numbers and choose the option ‘send text message’. His fingers typed a small text that said _“Hello. You don’t know me and I don’t know you either, but I’m about to jump off of a building and felt like I should tell someone what’ll happen to me. Goodbye, stranger.”_

He told himself he’d wait for five minutes before jumping. Maybe the stranger would text him back? Of course they won’t. Why would they care? _Even mum wouldn’t care, so why would they?_ He thought. A tear left his eye and ran down his cheek, soon being followed by more.

After what felt like a year, his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up and saw the number was unknown. Maybe…  
“Hello?” He answered, his voice breaking at the end.

“Back away from the edge.” A voice told him. It was a deeper than his own, but not much.

“Why would I do that?” Dan asked.

“Don’t jump. Please. I don’t know you, but it’s not worth it.” The man told him. “What is your name?”

Dan breathed heavily, feeling anxious about that conversation. He was still crying, but in silence.

“Dan.” He breathed out. “My name is Dan.” He repeated after a sob.

“Hey, Dan. My name is Phil, nice to meet you.” He said softly. 

“Why are you being nice to me?” Dan asked in confusion.

“I like to be nice to people. And I don’t want you to jump.” Phil explained. Dan was doubting that, but his voice sounded truthful.

He got off the window and sat on the floor with his back to the wall. The tears still falling. “I’m not on the edge anymore.“ He told Phil, not understanding why he did that.

“Where are you?” Phil asked. 

“Why do you want to know?” The boy asked.

“I’m just curious.”

Dan stayed in silence for a few seconds, not sure if he should trust Phil. But he soon gave in to him.

“The Canary Wharf building. 38th floor.”

“The One Canada? How did you get in? There should be securities.” Phil asked in confusion, but Dan could sense the worry in his voice.

“Yeah, I… I found a way.” Dan nearly whispered.

“How did you do that?” Phil asked, sounding only half curious, as if he was busy with something else. Dan wasn’t surprised.

“I… I was crying when I got here. I told the security I worked here and lost my engagement ring earlier. I think he believed ‘cause I was crying, so he brought me to a random number floor I told him.”

“Where is the security now?” The other one questioned. 

“I told him I could have left it in another office, so he went to look for it.”

Dan was hearing some sounds from where Phil was, but he didn’t ask about it, he was too busy listening to his own thoughts. 

“What kind of music do you like, Dan?” Phil asked softly.

Dan was somewhat confused, but he answered anyway.

“I-I like bands like Muse and Fall Out Boy, sometimes Radiohead, I like Kanye West, uh… and I listen to some Kpop bands like Shinee and EXO. Why?”

“Cool. I like Fall Out Boy, Muse and Radiohead too, but I’ve never tried Kpop. Is it good?” Phil asked him.

“I’d say it is? Like, it’s not like normal pop, you have to get into it first, some people like and some people don’t.” Dan knew what Phil was doing. He was trying to distract him, but Dan didn’t want to admit he was falling for it.

“Cool, I might listen to it then.” The other one told him, a smile on his voice.

“You should.” Dan smiled weakly.

“But,” He started. “I have one condition.” Phil said in a happier tone.

“And that is…?”

“I want you to go out on a date with me.” He answered.

Dan bit his lip.

“How do you know if I even like boys?" 

There was a long silence before Phil finally said something.

"Uh… I just thought… You’re right. I shouldn’t have assumed something like that. Do you?" 

Dan looked around, feeling nervous for no apparent reason.

"Yeah. Yeah I do.” He said, voice cracking at the end of the sentence, followed by a sob.

“Dan? W-what happened? Was it something I said?” Phil questioned in concern.

“N-no. It’s just.” He breated in and then out shakily. “That’s kind of why my parents k-kicked me out three years ago when I was eighteen.”

“Oh…” And now Phil was going to hang up, because Dan was a freak whose family kicked out of home. “I’m sorry Dan. They shouldn’t have done that. I’m really sorry.”

Dan sobbed, resting his head on the wall.

“It’s just…” He said. “I was fucking eighteen! A fucking chid!” He cried. “And they fucking kicked me out. I had nowhere t go, Phil. I had no one. And threw me away like fucking trash.”

“Shh, Dan. Calm down. If they did that to you it means you’re better off without them, okay?” Phil soothed him. “I-” Dan waited for him to end his sentence, but Phil was cut by someone else’s voice. He was talking to someone, but Dan couldn’t quite hear them.

“Phil?” He called. 

Some seconds, that felt more like an eternity, later, Phil answered.

“Hey Dan? My roomate is having some problems here and he needs my help. I have to hang up, but I’ll call you back in like five minutes. Can you wait for me?”

Dan nodded even though Phil couldn’t see him.

“Yeah. I can.”

“Promise me, Dan. I need you to promise you won’t do it.” Phil sounded dead serious, and Dan didn’t want to disappoint him.

“I promise I’ll be waiting.”

“Thank you. Call you in a bit.”

“Bye Phil.”

And then he hung up.

Dan looked around trying to think of something, anything, that’d distract him from doing what he was about to some minutes ago. He then remembered he had some apps on his phone that could help it.  
———-

“Shh, Dan. Calm down. If they did that to you it means you’re better off without them, okay?” Phil got off his car and ran to the enter of the Canary Wharf as fast as he could. “I-” A security stopped him before he could finish.

“This building is closed, you cannot enter until the morning.”

“Please listen to me, I don’t have much time.” Phil begged.

“I’m sorry sir, but you can’t enter this building without authorization.” The security repeated.

“Uh, wait.” He asked, backing away and putting his phone on his ear again. “Hey, Dan? My roomate is having some problems here and he needs my help. I have to hang up, but I’ll call you back in like five minutes. Can you wait for me?”

“Yeah. I can.” Dan’s answer was barely a whisper. Phil knew he wasn’t telling the truth.

“Promise me, Dan. I need you to promise you won’t do it.” He asked. 

Dan was silent for a second.

“I promise I’ll be waiting.” He said, and this time he was serious.

“Thank you. Call you in a bit.” Phil said in a hurry.

“Bye Phil.”

He hung up and put his phone inside his pocket, turning to the man again.

“Listen, please. About one or two hours ago some guy came here and told you he was looking for an engagement ring, right? He told you he worked here.”

The man took some seconds to remember.

“Yes, he did. He’s still in there. One of the securities is up there with him trying to find it.

"Well, that man is my fiancé, and the ring is with me. I have to go up there to get him." 

"Why can’t you just call him?” The security asked.

“I tried, but he left his phone at home.” He explained. Phil was never a good liar, but apparently he became one when needed.

“Listen sir, I’m sorry but we can’t let unauthorized people in. Let’s do like this, I’ll ask the security that’s up there with your fiancé to come down with him.”

“No! That’s not going to work. Dan’s got trust issues, he won’t believe the security. Please let me go get him. He’s desperate and freaking out and he needs me. You can come with me if you want.” Phil begged.

The man sighed and looked around, grabbing a walkie-takie in his pocket.

“Ronnie, I need you here in the gates. There’s some other guy who needs to go inside and I need someone to go with him.”

A voice, Ronnie’s voice, answered almost right away.

“Got it, Mike, I’ll be there in a few.”

Mike put the walkie-talkie away and glared at Phil.

“You’re lucky it’s me here today. Other security wouldn’t be so nice.”

“Thank you so much.” Phil said with smile and tears in his eyes.

It took Ronnie half a minute to get there and walk Phil to the lifts. He pressed the button with an 38 on it while Phil was trying to stay calm.

_I’m coming for you Dan. Please be okay._

When they finally got there, Ronnie asked Phil in what room Dan was in, but Phil didn’t know.

“Uh… I’m sorry, I’ don’t know.” He was starting to panic at this point.

Ronnie was going to reply when someone interrupted.

“Ron? What are you doing here man? I thought you where with Mike today.”

“Oh hey Mark.” Ronnie waved. “Yeah I was, but this guy came up saying his fiancé was up here and he needed to talk to him.”

“Ohh, so you’re the guy who’s with the one who got here crying. Man, I’ve got to tell you, he looks desperate.”

“Yeah I know. Can you tell me in which room he is?” Phil asked, only thinking about finding Dan as fast as possible.“

"Yeah, he’s in the office… 8C. Around the corner.” Mark told him.

“Thank you so much.” He said before he ran down the corridor. He was happy Ronnie didn’t try to follow him, staying to talk to Mark instead.

———-

Dan was scared when he heard a voice calling his name. He was behind a desk, so he couldn’t see who it was, but he recognized the voice of the person who’s been talking to him for a time now.

“Phil?” He called back, using his skinny arms to stand up and look at the man who treated him so well earlier. “What are you doing here?”

When he saw Phil, was was taken aback. He was gorgeous. The only light in the room was coming from the windows, but that was enough. Pale skin, black hair and light eyes. He was just as tall as Dan, but his body was larger. Broader shoulders, wider hips and stronger arms.

“Oh my god.” They said at the same time.

Dan didn’t know what to do. He was leaning agaist the wall, trying to think of something, anything, he could say. But he didn’t need to as Phil ran to him and engulfed Dan in a hug.

“Oh my god, Dan. I was so worried about you.” Phil whispered, finally letting the tears fall.

Dan couldn’t remember the last time he’d hugged someone. He couldn’t even think of someone who had ever hugged him like Phil was doing right now. Phil held him in his arms like he was something. _Someone_. Dan was someone to Phil, and that thought alone made him cry all over again, holding Phil with the same passion the other held him.

“I still don’t understand why you care so much. You’ve just met me Phil. Why’d do this for someone you barely know?” Dan asked, his voice muffled by Phil’s shirt, but the older could still understand.

“I just can’t stand the thought of someone wanting to take their own life. I know how it feels. I know how it feels to not being able to stand yourself. Lack of feelings. Not caring even thought you want to. How you know it’s going to get better but that still doesn’t make you feel better. I know how if feels, and knowing someone else is feeling like that while I can help hurts me like hell.” He told Dan between sobs. “I’m here Dan. I’m here for you and I’m never leaving.”

Dan cried harder after that. Phil actually cared. His brain could barely believe it, but it was true.

“You’re amazing. Thank you so much.” He said weakly, smiling, burying his head on the older one’s chest.

They held each other for some minutes that felt like ages until they both had stopped crying. Dan was now looking into Phil’s eyes, blue eyes, and he was thinking about how he’d swim in those eyes if possible.

“Hi.” Phil whispered, smiling.

Dan gave him a dimpled smile.

“Hello.”

“So… Are we still going on a date together?” Phil asked.

Dan chuckled.

“Absolutely.”

“So, I see you’ve found you fiancé, huh?” They heard Mark’s voice behind them.

Phil held Dan closer, as if that was even possible, and smiled.

“Yeah. I did, thank you.” He answered.

Phil leaned in and kissed Dan’s nose before pulling the younger one with him.

“I’m taking him home now. Thank you very much for your help.” He told Mark.

“Well, Ronnie’s already back to Mike, so think I should take you two there and go back to work.

"That’d be great, thank you.” Dan said, smiling as he felt Phil’s arms around his waist. “Fiancé?” He whispered.

“I had to get in here didn’t I?” Phil said, smirking.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully, but kissed Phil’s cheek and thanked him once again. They walked out still holding each other. Dan resting his head on Phil’s shoulder. Mark walked them out and waved as they got in Phil’s car. Dan was tired after all that crying, so he was barely falling asleep as Phil drove.

“I don’t live too far away, so do you think you can stay awake? I don’t think I’ll be able to carry you.” Phil told him, reaching out for Dan’s hand. Dan squeezed his hand before letting it go. 

“I’m awake. Don’t worry.” He said, smiling a bit. The silence filled the air. It wasn’t awkward, but it wasn’t exactly comfortable either. 

“Dan?” Phil called.

“Yes?”

“You know we’ll talk about this, right?” He asked softly, trying not to trigger Dan.

The younger one sighed. “Yeah I know. I just don’t see why. It’s not going to change me. Saying it’ll get better won’t make it better.”

“I know that Dan. I just want you to open up. You have to let all of that go. You have to cry until you feel like you don’t have to anymore. And I’ll be there for you, okay?” Phil was parking in front of a building now. “It’s here, let’s go.”

Dan and Phil got out of the car and headed to the building.

“I’m not taking my eyes off of you.” Phil told him almost as if it was a joke, but Dan knew it wasn’t.

“I still don’t understand why do you care so much about someone you’ve just met.” Dan sighed, smiling weakly.

Phil pulled Dan to him, kissing his forehead.

“You don’t have to understand. I just need you to try your hardest. I’m helping you getting out of this." 

Dan blushed, nodding with his head.

He still wanted to die, and that was not being hid. Phil knew it too. But being with the older one made a little sparkle of hope shine inside his chest. And Dan loved it.

They’d just met, that was no lie, and they both knew the attraction they felt towards each other was only happening because both of them were pretty and kind to each other. But they also knew they could be a bigger thing if both wanted. 

_And oh boy. Did they want that._

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hope you like it! Feedback is very apreciated.  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
